The Festival
by RandomNumbers523156
Summary: Geass is a power that is also a curse, Lelouch knew that. That's why he wanted to keep his friends ignorant of this power. But what if one of them stumble upon Geass?


"What kind of sick and strange idea does Milly have in mind now?" Lelouch asked. It was another reunion of the student council. The council was complete; Nunnally, Suzaku, Kallen, Nina, Shirley and Rivalz, everyone was there.

"Perhaps cosplaying as Lulu again?" Kallen said, after forcing a cough to keep her façade as a frail girl, teasing him, remembering from time the president made Lelouch cosplay as Lulu, from the game Last Dream XII, just because the pronounce of their names was almost equal. It wasn't a pleasant experience for him, especially because of the balloons, not to mention the mockery.

"Guard your sarcasm for yourself!"

"Sorry, I couldn't lose the opportunity."

"Strange," Rivalz said, "She hasn't arrived yet."

"Well, she said she had something special," Shirley added, glancing at Kallen suspiciously.

The door opened and Milly entered, bringing a pile of papers.

"Good afternoon, Milly," Lelouch greeted her, and noticed something different in her expression, "Something wrong, president?"

"No, no," she dismissively replied, placing the pile of papers over the table, "Guys, the plan for the new school festival are here now. This semester's festival will be the best festival this world will ever see!"

"Feeling ambitious, huh?"

"Of course," she smirked, "It will be because…" she smirked. Lelouch was staring at her when her left eye started to turn from the usual light blue to a light red-purple, with the Geass symbol. He gasped and his eyes widened like saucers. No one besides him had noticed, because he knew when there was another Geass user next to him, and she gave the order, "Milly Ashford commands you to obey my orders, without hesitation!" and the crane-shaped symbol flew from her eye.

"This is not hap-" Lelouch was stopped mid-sentence, he was affected by her Geass and now the entire student council was her slave. When he regained his conscience, he saw he was in a big hall. He tried to move, but he was wearing a collar and he realized that he was wearing a poodle costume. He looked at Milly sitting on her throne, laughing evilly and madly for some reason. She was wearing a long and very fancy white royal dress, and a nice, big, white hat-crown, while holding a scepter. Behind her throne, there was the flag of the Brittanian Empire, however, instead of the usual coat of arms, with the lion and the snake, in the center of the flag was the Ashford family's coat of arms. When Lelouch saw that her both eyes had the Geass symbol, he gulped, but her eyes changed to their normal blue color when she stopped to cackle.

"How much time was I under her effect?" Lelouch asked. Rivalz, who was beside him, wearing a sheep costume, replied, more than happy of being one of her servants, "It's this year's school festival! The entire world joined us!" He also saw some guards wielding halberds besides the empress and recognized some as Cornelia, Todoh, Guilford, Jeremiah, and others he didn't recognize. Suzaku was playing the piano, wearing a cat costume, while Euphemia was playing the harp with a dove costume. Shirley and Kallen were wearing maid outfits, bringing food for her and Tamaki was the jester, and people threw pies or vegetables at him occasionally.

"It's Empress Milly!" A pigtailed girl shrieked when she entered in the hall, running while squealing. Before she could get closer to her, the girl was dematerialized by a red beam.

"No one may talk with Empress Milly without permission!" Nunnally said, in a dead serious tone. She was in her new wheelchair, which could be easily compared to a main battle tank: the arms of the 'wheelchair' were two cannons, one of them was still emitting smoke from the last shot, and there was a missile launcher at the back; she was wearing a black uniform and had a red visor covering her eyes. Lelouch gasped when he saw her sister and preferred to talk with her later.

Diethard was filming her with the camera, as Nina entered in the room, bringing something that looked like a portable videogame. She walked carefully and bowed, offering the game to the Empress. The empress picked the videogame and started to play, slightly amused. The song of the game played for fifteen second and then stopped. A tiny cloud of smoke got out of the broken videogame. Empress Milly frowned and threw the videogame away. Everyone in the room gulped, with exception of Lelouch, who didn't understand what it meant. She slammed her fist in a big red button at the side arm of her throne labeled 'NOT GOOD ENOUGH' and Lelouch, for some reason, saw the entire planet exploding in the space.

"No!" Lelouch woke up in the middle of the night, startled. He was sleeping in the floor, on a mattress.

"Having nightmares, Lulu?" C.C. asked, not bothering to turn to him, after all she was comfortable in the bed that used to belong to Lelouch.

"Yes, missy," he said, taking a hand to his head, "Nightmares about Geass…"

C.C. decided to turn to him and asked, sounding a bit interested, "What kind of nightmares?"

"I dreamt that Milly Ashford had a Geass, and then things got ugly."

"Milly Ashford, huh?" C.C. twiddled her fingers, "She's the president of the student council, right?"

"Yes…"

"She seems to be a nice person."

"Don't even think about making a contract with her!" Lelouch snapped.

"I wasn't," C.C. replied, feigning offense, "Why are you so snappy?"

"You don't know Milly," he sighed, "She's insane! Efficient, but insane! What if she had the same power as I? That's something I prefer not to think about, it doesn't help my plans…"

"I think she would have motives to make a contract," she said, casually, "Her family fell from the Emperor's grace when Empress Marianne died, she doesn't want to have an arranged marriage to preserve her name…"

"C2, get over it…" he said, tired.

"Let's use our imagination: she needs badly to discuss with you things from the council and then discovers you were in Shinjuku, she goes there looking for you, finds me instead and I make a contract with her…"

"C2…"

"It doesn't even need to be the power of the king; it could something completely anew…"

"C2, if you ever make a contract with her, I swear I'll go to every pizzeria in the city and forbid every single chef of making pizza for you!"

"I won't do it!" this time, it was C.C. turn to snap irritated at him, "I've told you!"

"I know that Milly is a nice person, but I prefer to let her and all of my friends out of this," he said, shaking his head, "You know pretty well that Geass is also a curse."

"Of course… I don't go everywhere making contracts with everyone I meet."

"You do right… if there were a world where everyone has a Geass, this world would be a pretty scary place…"

"Indeed, to say the least… Well," she covered herself with her blanket, "Good night, Lelouch, and try to have better dreams."

"Sighs… good night."

* * *

**A.N.: **Who doesn't love Milly? I think it's interesting to read stories where other characters also get a Geass, so I was toying with the idea of Milly getting a Geass, but I knew that I couldn't write a multi-chaptered story, however I could publish what I think that would be in Lelouch's mind if this thought ever passed by. It's better that some some people don't have power (Jamie, for instance, but he got better), but what about Milly? Could she be a hero or an anti-hero? In Lelouch's dream, I made no commitment to keep her _strictly_ in character. Also, the title is simply idiosyncratic, I couldn't think anything better. I call this type of story a bunnyshot, an oneshot that introduces a plot bunny, if there's someone interested about writing this story, feel free!


End file.
